In the rain
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS He needed to let her go. He needed to move on. And he couldn't do it alone. Joe/Macy CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, don't kill me, please, I'm begging you! Look, I swear you that I'm working on chapter 4 of "Thanks to Frankie", but I couldn't think clear because of this idea. It's a Joe/Macy...again. Sorry, can't help it. I love those two! **

**I promise to keep on writing "Thanks to Frankie". Thank you so much again to all who reviewed!**

**^_^_^_^**

_Why?___

_Tried to turn on the TV to get you out of my head__  
__Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit__  
__It's not like I don't wanna commit (wanna commit)__  
__I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this___

_Tell me Why? Why? Why?__  
__Does it hurt so bad__  
__Tell me Why? Why? Why?__  
__Does it make me mad___

_Tell me Why?__  
__Tell me Why?___

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (not gonna clear)__  
__Dressed in my pain and all of my tears___

_Tell me Why? Why? Why?__  
__Does it hurt so bad (why does it hurt so bad)__  
__Tell me Why? Why? Why?__  
__Does it make me mad_

After writing that song, Joe went for a walk. He needed space, some time without his brothers. He loved them, and they were good friends too, but living with them and being in a band sometimes became a bit...stressing. Sometimes he needed a time on his own, just to think.

Stella. That girl. His best friend. His old friend. His stylist. His counselor. His _sister_. Yeah, Stella was so many things to him. But specially his friend and sister. She was part of the family, and almost part of the band. They've known each other for ages and they had a special relationship. So many people thought that they loved each other. Of course they did. But not in _that_ way. They were special. They didn't want to go out because of their friendship. It was too important to them for destroy it.

But Stella had never gone out with anyone. She never had dates or a boyfriend. But of course that couldn't last forever. She was 16, pretty, smart, sweet, caring... Of course so many guys would notice that. It was just that Joe wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for let her go. And then Van Dyke appeared and...Everything went so fast.

Joe knew he was feeling something. Jealousy? Maybe. But not how everybody thought. He was jealous that some random guy appeared and stole Stella from him. She was his. His sister, his friend, his stylist... _His_. Joe knew he was being very egoist, but it just took him by surprise. He had to let her go. She wasn't his girlfriend and she'd never be, and they knew that. They knew that moment would come. He just wasn't prepared. Not yet.

"Are you OK?" a sweet voice behind him said.

"Macy?" he asked. He recognized that voice. Macy was Stella's best girl friend. She was sweet, caring, athletic, pretty... She had a lot of common with Stella, but at the same time they were so different. Joe had always thought that she was all that, he just didn't show it.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for interrupting, but I was training and I saw somebody standing here" she said smiling. It was dark and raining, but he could recognize that smile anywhere.

"It's OK, don't worry" he said with a weak smile. Who was he trying to lie? He wasn't OK. He had lost his best friend too fast.

"Really? Cause you really don't seem OK" she said a bit down. She was worried. For him. He just looked down. "I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business, I'll just...go" she said. Oh, great. Now he had made her sad.

"No, please... Stay" he said. His voice was totally low and sad. He'd run away from home, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to talk to somebody.

"Really?" she asked, insecure. He nodded. "All right" she said. She sat next to him. For a few minutes, they just stood there quietly, without making a sound, watching the rain.

"Is this for Stella?" Macy asked in low voice. Joe looked at her and made an ironic smile. "I knew it" Macy murmured.

"I just...don't think that that guy is good enough for her" Joe explained.

"Me neither" Macy said. Joe stared at her. "I mean, he's not _that_ hot, and not very intelligent... He's never had serious relationships before and... I don't know, there's something about him that I don't like". Joe smiled again. It was exactly how he felt. "But I guess that I have to deal with it. Stella is pretty smart, she know what she's doing. If she wants to be with him... guess I can't make her change her mind".

"I just feel like...a fool, right now. I'm so egoist. I know I gotta let her go, but it's just... I didn't know it'd happen so soon" Joe admitted. Macy sent him a sad look.

"Joe, you're not a fool" Macy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You just say that cause you're my biggest fan. Well, the JONAS biggest fan" he said looking down at his feet.

"No. I'm saying that cause I'm your friend. Or sometimes I like to think that I am" she whispered. "Of course you are _Joe of JONAS_. But you also are Joe Lucas, the funniest, sweetest and awesomest boy I've ever met" she said sincerely.

"You really meant that?" Joe asked.

"Of course" she said, smiling.

"Thank you Macy. Really" he said, this time with a sincere smile.

"Anytime" she answered. They stood there for a while again, just staring at the rain. Joe slowly turned to look at the girl that was standing by his side. She was a great friend. Even in the dark, he could notice something: there were tears pouring from her eyes.

"Macy, are you crying?" Joe asked worried.

"What?" she said, putting a hand on her cheek. "Oh, no, no, no. This is just...the rain" she said, but her voice sounded broken. Joe landed his hand on her cheek, really close to her eyes. Macy was frozen.

"And what's this, then?" he said drying a tear with his finger. Macy just looked down.

"It's nothing, really" she said. Now her voice was really low. Almost a whisper.

"Macy, if you're my friend, then I'm your friend too. Tell me what's wrong. Please" he said calmly.

"Boys" she simply said. "I'm sure you don't wanna hear it".

"Macy, trust me: I really wanna hear it".

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Macy" he said. Hey, nobody was more stubborn than Joe Lucas.

"All right, but after I tell you, remember that _you_ said you wanted to hear it" she warned. "I think that...it's more than a crush. I think I'm in love and...I just don't know how to tell him". Joe froze. He felt something breaking his heart. He felt like he was losing Macy too. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want her to go.

"Just...tell him" he sighed. He really didn't want to say it, but he was her friend. He had to do the best for her. Even if it hurt so bad.

"I can't. I think he loves another girl" Macy said weakly.

"You'll never know it if you don't try it" he said. He was crying, but trying to deny it.

"I can't. He's my friend, and I don't wanna loose him. I don't wanna be alone" she said, while she let tears fall from her eyes. Joe smiled. He knew how she felt. She didn't want to be alone, either. As him.

"You have to take a chance, Macy. Who wouldn't love you?" he said crying harder. He was losing her.

"Him. I know he doesn't love me. All this time, he's just...seen through me. He's always thought about her. And I don't wanna hurt her, either. She's like...his best friend. And mine too. She's his stylist, counselor...Like his sister" she whispered. Then the truth hit Joe like a drum. He. He was the boy Macy was talking about. He. Macy loved him. She looked at him with her eyes full of tears and stood up. "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't want to, but it just...happened. If you don't want to talk to me, or you want to avoid me, or you don't want to see me again, I'll understand it. Don't worry" she said and then started to walk away.

Joe just stood there, frozen. Macy Misa. That sweet, caring, athletic and pretty girl who was always by his side. His friend. She was in love with him. He was shocked. Didn't know what to do. Stella had always been on his mind, and never thought about Macy. Then he started to run, reaching her.

"Macy! Please, wait!" he shouted. He was running in the rain and almost falling. But he needed to talk to her.

"No, Joe. Please, whatever it is, I don't know if I wanna hear it" she said crying and started running faster. Joe tried his best and finally got her. He stood in front of her. She was looking down, crying harder.

"Macy, listen" he started. "I'm so sorry. I... don't want to lose you, either. Please, Macy. Stay with me. Please" he begged her. She looked at him, still crying.

"No, Joe. You don't love me" she said sadly.

"Macy. I...am not sure. When I'm with you...I feel like my heart beating faster. When I see you, I smile and don't know why. I know I'm always thinking about Stella, but... I'll try to change. Like you said, I need to let her go. I need to move on. And I can't do it alone. Please" he said crying.

"Joe, I really want to stay with you but... You don't love me" she repeated. Joe was desperate. He didn't want to let her go. She was about to walk away when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just...let me try something, ok?" he whispered. Macy stood there, not moving. He took a deep breath and kissed her. And she didn't know exactly when, but she kissed him back. He slowly put his arms on her ships and Macy around his neck. It might sound cliché, a kiss in the rain. But for those two teenagers, it was magic.

It was too soon for Joe to say that he loved her. He had just discovered his feelings for her. He had to let Stella go, and Macy helped him. They didn't want to be alone, and from that moment, they knew they'd never be.

^_^_^_^

**OK, I don't really like it, but I needed to write it. It's a bit sad...with a happy ending! I'm sorry, but I cried a little while writing this. I'm just so sensitive. I repeat that I don't like it, but if you want to, you can press this pretty green button here to leave me a review. **

**I'm sorry, but I don't like Joe/Stella. I just...don't like it. And in this One-Shot, I wrote what I think that Joe feels for Stella. **

**I repeat: I don't like this.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: I think that you recognized the song xD It's "Tell Me Why", from the Disney Channel show "JONAS". **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect you guys to like it. I don't know, I just felt down that night and needed to write this. And I said I didn't like it because...Well, English is not my first language (I'm Spanish, I think you all knew that) and I felt like I couldn't do my best. But thank you sooo much for your reviews! They make me feel sooo happy! Thank you to:**

**-****randomcards227****: Aw, my girl! We PM a lot ;) Thank you so much for your review!!! Can't wait to read all of your stories. They'll all be awesome.  
-****Mizz Stud Muffin****: thank you so much!!! You're a great friend, you always review me!! And you and I share the same opinion: no Joe/Stella. Aw, I'm really touched reading that you cried reading this. Thank you!!!!  
-****kolirox:**** thank you so much!! It's always great to meat Jacy fans  
-****mademymistakesx:**** you're the best review (to the other girls, don't forget that I also love you!!). You are the mainly reason to write this second chapter. Thank you soooo much! This is for you!**

**^_^_^_^**

After the kiss, they just stood there, hugging each other, getting wet. The days after, Joe was still a bit down because of Stella and Van Dyke, but Macy comforted him. Nobody but them knew what was going on.

It was June, there were just two days left for leaving school.

"Agh, I can't wait! I need vacation so bad!" Kevin exclaimed while he waited for Nick and Joe at his locker.

"I know, but remember that it's not totally vacation. We're gonna do some concerts and need to prepare the new album and..." Nick told him.

"I know, I know" Kevin cut him. "I just say that I want to finish school". Joe smiled as he saw their two brothers arguing. He also wanted to finish school. Then he could hang out with Macy almost every day.

"Hey guys" Stella said happily. "Can you believe it? Just two days and we'll be free!" she said clapping her hands.

"I know! That was exactly what I was saying!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey Stella, how about if you come home tonight and we talk about the concert that we have in two weeks?" Nick told her.

"Oh guys, I'd love to, but..." she started as her smile disappeared.

"You have a date with Van Dyke?" Joe asked a bit angry. He knew that Stella was happy with him, but he still was a bit jealous about it. Stella was his little sister, and he still didn't like Van Dyke.

"No" she answered tired. "I'm going to have a sleepover with Macy"

"Tonight? But it's Thursday. Why don't you wait, I don't know, 'till tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"You know why" she said seriously. "We try to use the remaining time".

"What are you talking about?" Joe laughed. "You have the whole summer to hang out" he said. Then he looked at Stella and his brothers. They weren't laughing. They were very serious, almost...sad. Something was going on. Something he didn't know.

"Joe..." Stella started.

"Why are you so sad? What's going on?" Joe asked scared. Something was wrong. Something about Macy. About his Macy. "You know something about her that I don't know. What. Is. It." He said very slowly.

"Look, I think we're not the ones who have to tell you. You should talk to her" Nick said. They all looked Joe again and walked again. Joe was just so confused.

"What?" he whispered. Then he reacted and started to run to find Macy. He really needed to talk to her.

He found her at her locker, hugging a girl. It was like they were...saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you Mace" the girl said.

"I'll miss you too, Alice" the brunette said. Then they pulled away and waved goodbye.

"Macy" Joe said. Then the girl looked at him.

"Joe? Hi!" she said happily. But Joe wasn't happy. He was scared.

"Macy, the guys are acting strange and..." then Macy's phone rang.

"Oups, wait a sec" she said picked up her phone. "Hello? Hey, Stella! Yeah. All right. Yes, I'm coming right now. See ya!" then she hung up. "I'm sorry, Joe. Can we talk later? Stella wants to see me right now, and you know that she doesn't like to wait" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, right..." he said, still a bit confused.

"Great, then we'll talk tomorrow" she said and kissed his cheek. "Bye!" and she ran away.

"Bye..." he murmured. He didn't understand anything.

:. DAY AFTER.:.:

Joe was walking on the school hallways happily, it was the last school day. Then he saw Stella and Nick talking very low. He decided to spy a little. Maybe that way he'd found out what was going on with Macy.

"Did you talk with Macy?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and perhaps she hasn't told Joe yet" Stella answered sadly.

"What?! But... It's Joe! He has to know" Nick said.

"I know. I still don't understand why Macy didn't want to tell him. They're so close to each other" Stella admitted with lower voice.

"Yeah... I just hope that she tell him before she leaves"

Joe froze. Leave? Macy was leaving? She was going away? Without him? Without telling him? Then the bell rang and he got mad cause he had to go to class. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was talk to Macy.

During the whole day, Joe couldn't talk to Macy. She never was where he thought she was. Was she avoiding him? No way. Macy couldn't do that...right? And she wasn't leaving either...right? She wouldn't go away and leave him alone...right? Agh, those thoughts weren't helping! Joe ran to her locker, but she wasn't there either. The gym, no success. The blench[you know, that place that it's like a little garden with a blench and doors made of glass (yes, Kevin, it's glass xDD) where Nick played his song to Penny, Macy "sang", etc], the classrooms... She wasn't anywhere. Joe decided to go outside, hoping she hasn't gone yet.

It was raining hard, like that night. The night when everything changed. She finally found her watching the rain, seating on the grass.

"Macy!" Joe shouted. The girl turned around and then he could see that she was crying. He just knew when she was crying, even when it was raining.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously and trying to dry her tears.

"I needed to find you" he started as he took one step closer to her. "Macy, what's that you're leaving?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Who...How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"The question is how did I not know?! Macy, you were planning to leave without telling me?" he said furious, tears falling from his eyes.

"Not, Joe, it's just..." she said crying.

"What?!" he asked frustrated.

"I didn't know how to tell you... I didn't want to hurt you"

"Didn't you think that maybe _this _hurts me worse?"

"Yeah, I mean no, but... Look, I knew you would've reacted like this. I knew that you'd break down, like when Stella and Van Dyke's thing. I didn't want you to feel bad for me"

"What you did you think? That I won't feel bad if you gone? Macy, I can't be without you" he said calmly, as he put a hand on her cheek. Macy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'm going to Spain this summer and... I leave tomorrow" she said getting lost in his eyes. Then Joe hugged her, like he didn't want to let her go. That was true. He didn't want her to go... He almost lost her one time. He couldn't let it happen again.

They stood there, hugging in the rain for like half an hour.

"Joe, I'm sorry. It was just too hard for me. You know that I love you more than anything" she said crying on his shoulder.

"Macy, I---"

"Don't say anything. I know. I know that you don't love me and it's OK with me. Really" she said as they pulled apart. More tears were falling through her face. Joe wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. "Joe, could you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, Mace. Whatever it is, I'll do it"

"Could you please kiss me goodbye?" she begged. Joe smirked.

"It would be a total pleasure, Mrs. Misa" he said. Macy smiled. Joe grabbed her chin slowly, as he looked in her deep, beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath and kissed her sweetly. It didn't take her long to kiss him back. He placed his hands on her neck and she placed hers on his chest. The kiss was the most beautiful you could ever imagine. Even though it was in the rain, even though they were crying, even though they were saying goodbye... It was magic again.

:..:.:

It was raining. _Again_. But somehow, Joe loved the rain. Their best moments with Macy were always when it was raining. And that day, Macy would finally come back from Spain. He had missed her so much. After those eternal three months, he finally realized: he loved her. Maybe that first time, when they first kissed in the rain, it was too soon for him to say it, but now he was sure. He loved her. More than anything. He'd lie for her. He'd kill for her. He'd die for her. She was his everything. And that rainy September day, when she came back, he'd tell her that the truth.

He laughed when he started thinking about Stella. She was so happy with Van Dyke now, and he felt totally stupid when he broke down because of them. If he hadn't acted like that, if he had told Macy that he loved her right then, maybe she would've never left and they could've spent the summer together. He shook his head. It wasn't time to think about that. He just could feel happy for having Macy with him again.

When he finally saw her walking through the airport door and probably heading to the parking lot, he drew his biggest smile. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Joe---I---can't---breath" she said, or at least she tried to speak.

"Oups, sorry" he said as he pulled away.

"Why are you here? How did you know that---" but she couldn't keep talking cause Joe put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. At first, she didn't react, but then she kissed him back as soon as she realized that she wasn't dreaming. After a several minutes, they pulled apart, fighting for air. "Wow" she just said breathing hardly. "What was that for?"

"I love you, Macy Anne Misa. I love you more than anything. Promise me you'll never leave me alone" he said as he took her hands in his. Macy was shocked, totally happy.

"You...really mean that?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. Was it real? Had Joe Lucas said that he loved her?

"Totally" he answered smiling. Her smile was the biggest and sweetest that Joe could've ever imagined. She started jumping happily. Joe laughed and stopped her. He slowly start getting close to her lips. "You promise that you'll never leave me again?"

"I promise" she said still smiling.

"I love you, Macy Anne Misa" he laughed.

"And I love you, Joseph Adam Lucas" she said. They finally kissed again.

That time was different. They knew that they were feeling the same: _love_. It was too big and too pure to describe. They danced and sang in the rain. They were finally happy again. They'll never be alone. Cause they were never going to stay away from each other. And probably, it'll be in the rain. As always.

^_^_^_^

**Well, well, well, I didn't think that I'll write another chapter, but here it is! I just started imagining it and couldn't stop writing ^^ But I promise that I'll really really really try to end the chapter 4 of "Thanks to Frankie" by the end of the week. It was just that this idea didn't let me sleep. **

**If you want to, I might write a last chapter for this story: maybe a definitely epilogue of their life, how it was back to the school, etc. IDK, just give me your opinion. I love reviews, but I love you more, people (cheesy, yeah, so what? xD).**

**Thank you so so much for reading!! **

**P.S: I know you kinda don't mind what I'm going to say, but now I'm listening to a mix CD that I have just made and I think that:**

**-Catch Me (by Demi Lovato) fits perfectly at the moment of the rain, when Macy asks Joe to kiss her. You know, "****Kiss me quick****, ****but make it last****so I can see how badly this will hurt me****when you say goodbye" and the whole song, in fact, fits perfectly.**

**- What Hurts The Most (by Rascal Flatts) fits perfectly with Joe, when he realizes that he loves Macy and he just didn't tell her. ****"****What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away... And never knowing what could've been, and not seein' that loving you is what I was trying to do".**

**Just saying : ) If you guys want to check them out, they are very good and beautiful songs. Thanks for reading again!**


End file.
